Forbidden Love
by DaTransfanHetalian
Summary: Ultra Magnus is in love. With Megatron's daughter. Only chaos can ensue, right? Well... The course of this love is anything but smooth. Rated T because of battle scenes.
1. Prolouge

Forbidden Love

Transformers: Prime fic by DaTransfanHetalian

**So, um, uh, this is the prologue for my love story. The plot bunnies have been murdering me to write this, so I was like '"Eh, what the heck."**

**I need reviews.**

**So review.**

**Or I will sic Miko on you.**

**I will tell her you broke her guitar (When in all reality I probably did.)**

_**RUN.**_

**But first, Review!**

* * *

Prologue

"It has been years since I arrived on this organic planet, and the War is still raging on. But amidst all the chaos and death, one ray of hope shines through the dark clouds that loom overhead."

Optimus Prime had a look of pure joy on his face. Despite popular belief, the Prime was a sucker for romance.

Especially when it involved his second in command.

"Our love is forbidden, I being an Autobot, and she, the daughter of Megatron."

Optimus' spark nearly stopped. His eldest son, in a forbidden love? How long had this been going on? And how could he have missed it, when it was right under his olfactory sensor!

He smiled as he began to think.

Maybe this forbidden love could be useful.

Maybe it could end the War.

An _arranged marriage_, perhaps.

But first, the Prime had a certain medic to talk to.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Meeting, Interuppted

**I am in need of a beta reader.**

**and reviews.**

**me: My dearest Miko, would you do the honors of the disclaimer?**

**Miko: Why not? DaTransfanHetalian does not own Frozen or Choose Your Battles.**

**me: there is one swear word in this cghapter, just an FYI.**

Chapter One: Secret Meeting Interrupted

"You're late, darling." Ultra Magnus joked, rising from under the willow tree to greet her. The two lovers embraced, and Magnus let her to the roots of the tree.

"I'm sorry, love. Father and Starscream got into another argument over the fact that I am female and, according to Starscream, unfit to rule."

"That con and his obsession with having all the power." Magnus rolled his optics.

Flamethrower sank down onto one of the tree's larger roots.

"On a happy note, I…" She was cut off by the sound of Ratchet's voice in Magnus' comm. link.

"Ultra Magnus, Decepticons are launching a full on attack on New York City."

"Huh? I didn't think they'd carry it out so soon." Flamethrower muttered to herself, her dress folding itself into her armor.

"Stay safe, Flame." Magnus smiled at her.

Flamethrower leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you."

Magnus gave her one quick kiss before dashing through the ground bridge Ratchet had sent for him.

Flamethrower took a deep breath and pressed her commlink.

"This is Princess Flamethrower, requesting a ground bridge to my coordinates immediately."

"Right away, my lady."

"Flamethrower! Charm the troops into fighting harder!"

Flamethrower inwardly smirked. She had been waiting for a chance to use her greatest weapon. Instead of strengthening Megatron's army, she would strengthen the Autobot troops. She would just make the army appear stronger.

"You are my hurt locker lover keep me walking on a wire don't know when you'll blow so I tiptoe through your triggered mind you fight me but I'm on your side defeated, now retreating why you tryna make me your enemy all you really need is a little peace I just want to be your lover oh, this is not a competition so baby why the ammunition I don't want to be the last one standing choose your battles, babe then you'll win the war stop digging your own grave when there's so much to live for choose your battles, babe 'cause I'm not fighting anymore I am not fighting anymore."

Magnus felt the power of Flamethrower's voice, physically and emotionally. The US Military tanks surrounding him as he soaked it in. His optics shone with determination.

The Autobots were going to win this battle.

He would see to it.

I've tried to pick off your red flags but dancing on broken glass your mind games hit like grenades we're cursed just like the Kennedys but you somehow get me on my knees, defeated, now retreating. why you tryna make me your enemy all you really need is a little peace I just want to be your lover oh, this is not a competition so baby why the ammunition I don't want to be the last one standing choose your battles, babe then you'll win the war stop digging your own grave when there's so much to live for choose your battles, babe 'cause I'm not fighting anymore I am not fighting anymore. If you want to go, then go If you want to stay, then stay 'cause I don't want to fight no more, baby I am not fighting anymore if you want to go, then go if you want to stay, then stay I don't want to fight no more anyway, I am not fighting anymore If you want to go, then go If you want to stay, then stay 'cause I don't want to fight no more, baby choose your battles, babe 'cause I'm not fighting anymore I am not fighting anymore anyway, anyway, I am not fighting anymore If you want to go, then go If you want to stay, then stay 'Cause I don't want to fight no more, baby."

"Don't forget to destroy the evidence Flamethrower. We don't need the humans that are still alive to survive, Flamethrower." Flamethrower mocked as she stood in the center of the deserted battlefield, the ground soaked with energon and blood.

"Just because I can create fire doesn't mean I have to destroy everything. It's not fair! She threw her gloves on the ground and stomped them into the dirt.

"I'm getting sick of all the concealing and not feeling! It's all that damn Shockwave's fault!"

"You have to conceal it, too?

Flamethrower whipped around, her hands aflame.

"You're not alone."


End file.
